


Тактика осады

by InuTaisho



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuTaisho/pseuds/InuTaisho
Summary: Написано 08 августа 2009 года.





	Тактика осады

Внизу вовсю шел очередной бой, примечательный разве что участием в нем Сефирота. По крайней мере с точки зрения Кудзи. А точку он выбирал долго и тщательно, зато подобрал идеально. Слишком высоко, чтобы до него случайно добросило одного из оппонентов или задело взрывом, зато, не без помощи либры, прекрасно видно и дерущихся, и зрителей.  
Ишь, понабежало, брезгливо скривил губы Кудзя, разглядывая "благородных защитников порядка". Зидан восторженно подпрыгивал, размахивая хвостом, как мельница лопостями, и что-то кричал, белобрысое недоразумение - геном просто отказывался запоминать всех соперников по именам - косилось на бой и делало вид, что не заинтересованно в происходящем. Получалось где-то на уровне последнего выступления пьяных актеришек из бедного квартала, то есть не выдерживало никакой критики.   
Впрочем, звездой представления все равно был не он. В очередной раз взметнулись серебристые волосы и Кудзя мечтательно вздохнул, прикусив губу. Нет, определенно стоило отсиживать себе все на камнях просто ради этого. Было что-то завораживающее в битвах, когда сходились не непримиримые соперники... Исчезала истерия, свойственная своду старых счетов, появлялся тонкий расчет и изящество. Идеально, в сочетании с черными перьями и снятым в честь жары плащом. Не захочешь, а начнешь облизываться.  
\- Я даже представить не мог, - промурлыкал у него над ухом знакомый голос, напрочь убивая все удовольствие. - Что такой изящный юноша будет так банально истекать слюной...  
Кудзя невольно встряхнул головой и мило оскалился.  
\- Маатееус, какими ветрами? - сказать, что внезапная компания его взбесила - ничего не сказать.  
\- Все теми же, - Император небрежно встряхнул краем плаща. - Я точно так же люблю созерцать прекрасное. К тому же, будь этот генерал моим, такие перспективы открылись бы...  
В голосе горе-правителя перспективы прослушивались очень четко, и Кудзя на какое-то мгновение пожалел, что каблуки на сапогах низковаты, поэтому совсем сверху вниз на нахала зыркнуть не выйдет. Не вставать же на цыпочки! Пришлось ограничится сердито сузившимися глазами, да показательно заправленной за ухо прядью волос.  
\- Не думаю, что подобное предложение заинтересует Сефирота, - он многозначительно приложил к губам указательный палец и улыбнулся. - Судя о его отзывам о прежней "работе".  
Император неопределенно повел плечами, глядя в сторону дерущихся.  
\- Судя по его рассказам, склонные к декламации поэм у него тоже в прошлом.  
Кудзя сжал кулаки. "Ну, фифа размалеванная, - зло подумал он не переставая улыбаться, - сейчас я тебе не реквием, а похоронный марш устрою..." Но влепить в собеседника ультимой не успел - отвлекся. Слишком уж красиво на арене Сефирот отлетел от серии ударов темноволосого соперника. Капельки пота и крови на словно резном рельефе мышц, очередной вихрь длинный волос... Кажется, мечтательно вдохнули они синхронно.  
\- На самом деле, - Матеус обернулся к Кудзе. - Раз уж очевидно, что эту маленькую, но гордую страну нам в одиночку не завоевать, я предлагаю союз.  
На секунду геном лишился слов, но всего на секунду. Перспектива была... интересная. Да и если взглянуть на Матеуса несколько с другой стороны...  
\- Брать города обаянием? - насмешливо переспросил он, вспомнив подходящую пьесу. И даже не удивился, увидев словно ниоткуда возникший в руках Императора букет. - Только без роз.  
Внизу искрами зажегся лимит Сефирота и брюнет - Скволл Леонхарт, самых симпатичных врагов он все-таки запомнил - вылетел с арены. Самое время занять освободившееся место, изящно слетев с "насеста", под любопытные взгляды сил Порядка. И, разумеется, несколько озадаченный Сефирота.  
Они толком не сговаривались, но все равно получилось как по нотам. Матеус вручил генералу пышный букет, Кудзя пристроился под боком, обняв того, на сколько рук хватило, за талию и коснулся губами щеки, трогательно прошептав "поздравляю" и взмахнув длиннющими ресницами. Било надежнее файраги по льду. Как иначе объяснить, что в ответ вместо блеска масамуне им досталась одобрительная улыбка да широко распахнутые от удивления глаза героического сброда.


End file.
